


Bonsai Tree

by Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon



Series: Snippets of Our Life [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsukawa really likes plants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonsai Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ So, a couple of things. This is a pointless drabble, kind of really bad, but it's fluffy enough?? I made sure to write something nonsad because...well, the next part is angst. Sorry not sorry. 
> 
> Also, if you have time, please go read my friend's story: https://www.wattpad.com/252782178-silence-prologue (I don't know how to exactly link things from here, but that's the link) It's a really interesting story and it's very well written, and it would mean a lot if you checked out his work c: 
> 
> ALSO I PUT THIS IN THE FIRST PART OF THIS SERIES BECAUSE THAT WAS WHAT THE ART WAS DRAWN FOR BUT I AM GOING TO PUT IT HERE AS WELL BECAUSE THE ART IS BEAUTIFUL AND MADE ME WANT TO CRY: http://haikyoutooiguess.tumblr.com/post/143537537447/alright-imma-need-you-to-all-go-and-read-this

Matsukawa groans, running a hand down his face. All he wanted was to come home after a long day at work, eat dinner, take it easy for the remainder of the day, then sleep. But, fate is never on his side, because as he enters the house, he’s met with a sight that makes him see red. 

Sitting by the windowsill- where his dear potted plants were- sat Cream Puff and Jolly, both looking rather guilty. On the ground by Puff’s feet lay one of his plants- George the Bonsai tree- his pot broken into pieces. The small trunk was now broken, the leaves sprawled on the ground like confetti. 

He loved that plant. 

“You’re so lucky that wasn’t Iwa-chan.” He hisses at the animals, moving to inspect the cactus. It was, thankfully, spared. After checking on the other plants, he whirls back around to glare at the animals. 

“Listen.” He starts, pointing an accusing finger at them. “You killed one of my favorite plants, how does that make you feel?” He asks, his voice wavering with emotion. Cream Puff whimpers sadly, hanging her head- she knew she was in trouble. Jolly mews softly, hopping off the windowsill- where George used to be- and walks up to Matsukawa. She rubs against his leg, purring in apology. 

“Ugh, fine. I forgive you both.” He sighs, waving his hands for them to go away. Cream Puff perks up at the difference in his tone, barking happily as she realizes she’s been forgiven. Jolly meows, rubbing her head against him one last time before she scampers away.

They’re lucky that he loves them more than his plants.  
  
  


 

When Oikawa walks through the front door, he nearly trips over Matsukawa who was picking up the glass from the broken pot. A surprised squeak escapes his lips as he stumbles on his feet, but a warm arm wraps around his waist to catch him. “You okay? Did you step on any glass?” Matsukawa asks, gently lifting him up and moving him to the side.  

Oikawa raises an eyebrow, looking at the small pile of glass. “I’m fine, just startled. What happened…?” He trails off, his eyes sliding to the windowsill next to the front door. That’s when he notices to missing bonsai tree. “Oh my god, your child is gone!” He gasps, looking back down at the broken glass, and that’s when he notices the remains of the small plant. Matsukawa would never harm his plants, so that meant- 

“Cream Puff and Jolly knocked it off.” He explains, turning back to sweep up the glass with the broom in his hands. 

“Issei,..I’m sorry-”

“It’s fine, they didn’t know better.” He says, shrugging slightly. He picks up the dust pan filled with broken glass and bonsai tree remains, turning to smile at Oikawa. “So how was your day?” He asks. As he walks past him, he leans forward to place a small kiss to Oikawa’s cheek before walking into the kitchen. 

Oikawa trails behind him, watching as he throws away the remains of George the Bonsai Tree. “It was alright, practice ended earlier than normal- as you can see, since I’m home early.” He says, smiling at him. 

“Ah, yeah. I got off early, too.” Matsukawa grins, trying to hide the fact that he was still upset over the loss of his plant. 

Oikawa, of course, sees right through this. “Want to go visit Taka? The studio is always a nice place to hang out.” He suggests, pulling out his phone. He sends a quick message to Iwaizumi, looking back up as Matsukawa nods in agreement. 

“Great! Let’s go!” He says, moving to grab Matsukawa’s hand. He then yanks him toward the door, pulling his shoes on before dragging Matsukawa outside. 

 

**__________**

 

“Hanamaki-senpai!” A small feminine voice calls out, causing him to look up from his painting. He swiftly stands up, wiping his hands on his apron before he makes his way over to the seven year old. At the art studio he owned, he taught classes where they’d sketch, draw, paint- anything really, and he would provide supplies and help them when they needed it, and give pointers when needed. He didn’t count himself as a professional, but every student- ranges from five to fifty- always said he was very talented. 

“What is it, Hiromi-chan?” He asks, smiling kindly as he sits down across from her. She was a regular student at his studio- really her mom needed someone to babysit her daughter while she had to work, so she paid for daily classes so that someone would be able to watch her child. 

“Who is that?” She asks, kicking her legs back and forth. He looks to where she’s pointing, his eyes landing on the portrait of his mother he had drawn and hung up on the wall. The walls were covered in student’s art, the pieces they gave to him because they didn’t feel the need to keep them, but the wall behind his station was saved for pieces he made that he felt were good enough to show. 

An easy smile plays on his lips. “That’s my mother.” He answers softly, turning back around to the small child. 

“She’s very pretty! Will she ever come to visit? She looks like a very lovely person!” Hiromi questions, giving Hanamaki a wide smile. 

Sucking in a startled breath, his heart skips beat. He quickly takes a deep breath to regain his composure, the smile returning to his face with ease. “She’s gone, so she can’t.” He answers easily.

“Oh..” She mumbles,tilting her head. “I would be sad if my mommy was gone! So is Hanamaki-senpai sad?” She asks, picking up the pencil that had been resting in front of her. 

“Oh, um. It’s hard sometimes, but I have people who help me when I get sad.” 

“That’s good!” She exclaims, practically bouncing in her seat. 

“So, why were you wondering?” He asks, multiple sessions teaching him that every conversation had some sort of meaning when it came to Hiromi. 

“I wanna draw a picture of my mommy.” Hiromi answers, reaching into her small backpack to pull out a photo of her mother. “Can you help me? I _reallly_ want her to like it.” She asks, pulling out the puppy dog eyes. 

“Of course I’ll help.” He grins, moving to pull a random sheet of paper off the table, taking the pencil out of her hands. “Here are the basics…” He mumbles, giving her the easiest directions possible. 

After about five minutes, Hiromi grabs the pencil out of his hands, another smile spreading across her face. “I think I got this, thank you, Hanamaki-senpai!” 

“No problem, have fun. If you need any help, call me over.” He says, leaning over the table to ruffle her brown hair. The seven year old giggles, flashing him another toothy grin. 

When Hanamaki turns around, he squawks as he runs into someone.  “Holy _sh-_ Tooru?” He says in surprise, smiling instantly. He then looks behind him to see Matsukawa, his smile growing. “And Issei!” He chuckles, stepping away to give Oikawa space. “What brings you to my humble studio?” He asks, walking towards his station. 

“We both got off early, so we decided to visit.” Oikawa explains, slowly spinning in a circle to look at all the art. The walls all had art, which was to be expected, but it was always nice to see what new art had been added. 

Matsukawa steps up to look at one of the pieces, and Oikawa takes the chance to slide up to Hanamaki. He places a gentle kiss to his lips before leaning in to whisper about what had happened to George the Bonsai Tree.

Hanamaki’s eyes grow wide, “What? Is he okay?" He whispers back. 

“He says he is, but he loves those plants. They’re like his children, but don’t worry. I sent Hajime on a mission.” 

“Ah, then we can trust in Hajime.” He mumbles, setting down his paintbrush. “Issei!” He calls, watching as he looks away from the wall, raising an eyebrow. “You guys didn’t come here without bringing cream puffs, right?”

Matsukawa rolls his eyes slightly, holding up his hand. Hanamaki dives across the room to grab the box, quickly placing a rushed kiss to his lips before ripping into the box.

“Hanamaki-senpai?” Hiromi asks with wide eyes, looking from Matsukawa to Oikawa. “I thought Mr.brown hair was your husband, but you just kissed Mr.eyebrows. Are you cheating on your husband?” She asks in disbelief, momentarily forgetting about her drawing. 

Hanamaki feels his face flush red. He quickly gives Matsukawa the box back, sitting down across from Hiromi again. “Uh, none of them are my husband.”

“What?”

“I’m dating both of them. I’m dating three people, actually, but the third one isn’t here.”

“You’re cheating on them?!” Hiromi gasps. 

“No, no!” He shakes his head, sighing. “We’re all dating each other.”

“You..can do that?” 

“Yes, you can.” 

Hiromi goes silent for a moment before looking up, eyes sparkling with fascination. “That’s so cool!” 

 

**__________**

 

Iwaizumi opens the door to the house, grunting as Cream Puff runs into his legs. He quickly raises his arms so that she wouldn’t make him drop the plant in his hands. “Hey, Puff.” He mumbles, maneuvering around her to walk deeper into the house. He places the bonsai tree on the counter, next to the vase of flowers that they always had. He quickly grabs a post it note, scribbling a note for Matsukawa. After sticking it to the plant, he pulls out his phone. 

 

**_Iwaizumi_ **

_ -The deed is done. _

 

**_Oikawa_ **

_ -You sound like you just killed someone  _

 

**_Iwaizumi_ **

_ -Okay, well, I didn’t. I could, but I didn’t.  _

 

**_Oikawa_ **

_ -So you got the tree??? _

 

**_Iwaizumi_ **

_ -Yeah, it’s on the counter.  _

 

**_Oikawa_ **

_ -Yay!! Good job, Hajime!! We’re almost home<3  _

 

A small whine causes him to look up from his phone, and he’s met with a very sad looking Cream Puff. “I’m not mad at you.” He sighs, reaching out to pat her head. Her tail thumps against the ground, her ears perking up. The door opens a moment later, signalling that the other three were now home. 

Cream Puff jumps up, racing past Iwaizumi to meet them at the door. A groan tells him that Hanamaki had just been tackled. 

“That’s what you get for spoiling her.” Iwaizumi laughs as he walks up to them. Hanamaki lay on the ground, Puff licking his face as she wags her tail happily. 

Matsukawa and Oikawa step over him, leaving him to suffer with the dog. Before Iwaizumi can welcome them home, Oikawa grabs Matsukawa and drags him into the kitchen. 

When he stumbles into the kitchen, his eyes land on the new bonsai tree,  a small sticky note with the words _‘surprise’_ written on it, laying on the counter. 

“Wha..” 

“I know how much you loved that plant, so I texted Hajime to go get you a new one. I took you to the studio to distract you, and so that Hajime would have enough time to get a new one!”

Matsukawa blinks slowly, trying to find words to express how grateful he was. “You..made up a plan that fast?” Is what he ends up saying.

“I’m a man of many talents!” Oikawa says smugly,  crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Ah..” Matsukawa smiles softly, turning to look at Oikawa. “Thank you.” 

“Don’t thank me, Hajime is the one who got it.”

“But you’re the one who told him to. I’ll thank both of you.”

“Takahiro provided a place for you to be distracted in.”

“Then I’ll thank all three of you.” He laughs, leaning in to wrap his arms around Oikawa, pulling him into a tight hug.    


**Author's Note:**

> He named the new bonsai tree George The Second 
> 
> Tumblr: pigeon-religeon


End file.
